Kohana's Adventure
by xo Lady hinata xo
Summary: What if Kohana wasn't a fan girl? And she had to bring something to the regulars? What if she sees them in a...weird way? R&R. Better then it sounds!  Can't think of a way to explain this... xD


Kohana's little adventure~

**A.N: When I write one shots it has nothing to do with my ongoing stories! Just a reminder!**

Kohana's P.O.V

I sigh softly while walking through the school. Why do I have to take this to the damn regulars? The only girl who _hates_ them on the tennis team! I mean come on now! There are about a hundred other girls how would love too! But no! I have to take them. She kicks a poor rock that was in the way and sighs. Maybe they left already? I hope so… I can just drop this off in their changing rooms. She looks down and sighs, readjusting the box she was carrying.

"Kohana-chan!" A girl yells skipping over to me. She had long silver hair that stopped at her wrist, bright green eyes and was about 5'5.

"Yes Emi-chan?" I ask looking up at her, since I'm only about 5'1.

"Whatcha doing?" She asks innocently.

"Taking this to the boys' tennis team" I say hissing. She laughs nervously and waves.

"Ahaha, look at the time, I-I gotta go!" She says running away from me. I watch her leave and glare.

"Lucky bitch…" She says softly while walking again. After walking for ten minutes she arrives in front of the tennis courts to notice them empty, "That's new, even the fan girls are gone~"

I walk up to the changing room and knocks. I hum softly with my eyes closed, waiting for an answer. I then open my eyes and shrug slightly before opening the door. I walk in and suddenly blush.

In front of me was all of the regulars, only wearing their boxers.

"I..um…s-sorry!" I yell before dropping the box and covering my eyes with my hands.

I hear one of them chuckle and hear footsteps coming towards me. I quickly take a step back, only having my back hit the closed door. When did it close? Shoot!

"Hello there" One of them says. I bite my lip softly and look down with my eyes still closed.

"Fuji? Who is that?" Another voice says.

"I have no clue, Ryoma-kun do you know her?" Fuji asks. I feel many eyes staring at me and start to shake slightly.

"Yea, she's in my class" Ryoma says, "She's Shimizu Kohana, something like that" I growl slightly and open my eyes, pushing Fuji away from me.

"I'm sorry, the captain of the girls team forced me to bring you guys this, I didn't know you were in here" I say pointing at the box to get the still half naked regulars to look at the box. I then quietly open the door and tried to get out. Keyword tried. Before I got out fully the hyper active red head grabbed me and pulled me up by him, making me hit his chest. I sigh loudly and look up at the ceiling. Please let me leave!

"Hoi hoi! I'm Eiji!" The red head yells giggling.

"Let go" I hiss before pulling away from him, "You guys do realize your still in your boxers' right?" I ask innocently. Ryoma looks up at me and smirks.

"Mada mada dane" He says smirking.

"W-what don't you mada mada dane me brat!" I hiss turning my back to all of them getting uncomfortable. Here I am, a little freshmen surrounded by the tennis regulars, if they wanted to do anything with me they can, I'm not as strong as them. I might have a chance with Ryoma-chan but I doubt it.

"Hey, don't call Ochibi a brat!" Eiji yells glaring at me.

"Get clothes on" I hiss crossing my arms over my chest, "Since you guys won't let me leave you should at least be kind and put _something_ on!" I hear several of them chuckle before hear clothes shuffling.

"We are all decent now" Fuji says grinning. I turn around and see them all have pants on and no shirt. I sigh softly, at least I'm not seeing them in their boxers…

"Anyways, why can't I leave?" I ask pouting.

"You're too cute to pout" Momoshiro says smiling. I glare at him.

"Can I please leave!" I beg slightly while staring at the captain, Tesuque for help. He shakes his head at me and shrugs.

"No" Eiji says wrapping an arm over her waist. I blushed feeling myself be pulled into his chest.

"Why not?" I ask pouting.

"Because you called Ryoma a brat!" Eiji says innocently.

"B-but I have to go home" I say softly pouting.

"You owe us something" Fuji says grinning, "For walking into us you have to…be our slave for a week!"

"What!" I yell pulling out of Eiji grip and quickly runs out of the room all the way home. He's kidding right? He has to be!

The next day I woke up and walked outside, only to see the whole Seiguka regulars outside. I stop and look up at them and take a small step back.

"What…are you doing here?" I ask blushing, remembering what I saw.

"You're our slave, remember?" Fuji says grinning and grabbing her hand. They walk to the school to only have her sigh.

I will never…never…in my life see the regulars again!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Haha, I couldn't help it, it just popped into my head xD don't ask…sorry if it's bad… anyways review?


End file.
